A New Year, A New Beginning
by Jollyolly
Summary: Sequel to It Must Have Been Something in the Eggnog. Muraki and Tsuzuki take it slower this time. A MurxTsu New Year's!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. Wish I did.

Summary: Sequel to "There Must Have Been Something in the Eggnog" by Chazmy and me.

A/N: Hi all! I'm a long-time reader, first-time submitter. Many thanks to Chazmy who started the ball rolling and inspired and encourged me to write this. Thanks, babe! HUGE Muraki/Tsuzuki fan so this is my small way of "giving back" to all the great stories I've read over the years. Enjoy!

**A New Year, A New Beginning**

Tsuzuki stood outside the large door, nervous yet excited. It had been a week, Christmas Eve, since his first "encounter" with Muraki. A week too long.

He had replayed their steamy union over and over since then. The heady emotions were still as strong and as sharp as ever. The heady, passionate kisses, the way Muraki clutched and growled his name, bringing him to climax again and again.

So, when he received the invitation from Muraki at having the pleasure of his company for a New Year's Eve dinner, he was both apprehensive and excited at seeing the beautiful man again.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell.

On the other side of the door, the pale doctor checked his appearance and straightened the black satin tie for the fifteenth time that evening. Muraki had planned this evening carefully. He went to great lengths to make ensure his reunion with the beautiful brunette went off smoothly.

He was also bound and determined to take Tsuzuki slowly and sweetly, to thoroughly worship the gorgeous guardian. All night, if necessary, he thought with a grin. It was important for him to show the brunette that he could be a gentle and attentive lover as well as fiercely passionate as he had already well proven to Tsuzuki.

Muraki thought of nothing else since he and Tsuzuki had consummated their relationship at that fateful Christmas Eve party. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of having Tsuzuki's beautiful body beneath his, glistening and yielding. The way Tsuzuki welcomed every wild thrust of his hips; the way Tsuzuki arched against him unashamedly, crying for more; and most glorious of all, Tsuzuki admitting his desire for him. He replayed Tsuzuki's passionate moans and whimpers,  
eager to hear them again, eager to hold Tsuzuki in his arms.

The doorbell rang.

Muraki shook himself out of his reverie to answer the front door. Once opened, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the vision of Tsuzuki elegantly clothed in black, his dark hair shining, those deep pools of violet staring back at him.

_How beautiful he is_, Muraki thought dreamily.

Clearing his throat, the doctor mentally jolted himself.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Tsuzuki-san," he drawled seducively. "Please come in. May I take your coat?"

Tsuzuki nodded and stepped inside. He shrugged out of his black trench as Muraki noted with appreciation the black tuxedo deftly framing the brunette's slender build and the purple bow tie matching the violet orbs to perfection.

"You look beautiful, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki whispered, noting with delight the rosy blush staining Tsuzuki's smooth cheeks.

"Thank you," Tsuzuki managed, although privately he thought Muraki was the beautiful one, noticing how impeccably dressed the doctor was. How broad those shoulders were; those silver eyes sparkling mischevously; the lush and kissable pale lips. Blushing even redder, Tsuzuki dug his nails into his palms. It was he all he could do to keep from ogling the taller man.

"Dinner will be ready momentarily. Shall we step outside for a breath of air?" Muraki offered.

"All right," agreed Tsuzuki, hoping a rush of night air would help in cooling his rapidly erotic thoughts and clear his heated brain.

Muraki lead the way to the picturesque garden filled with an abundance of flourishing flowers and lavish greenery. And along with the glorious sights, the sounds of crickets chirping and trickling water from a nearby pond, Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel serene. He tilted his head up to take in the wonderous sight of the inky black sky sprinkled with hundreds of twinkling stars.

The doctor watched him for a moment, taking in the lean sillouette of the Shinigami's profile and how the soft breeze gently lifted the strands of dark hair.

_He's really here_, Muraki marveled. _Here, with me_.

Tsuzuki gasped as he felt strong arms encircle his slender waist from behind.

"Tsuzuki-san, it's been too long," the taller man purred as he leaned over to nibble at the soft earlobe.

The brunette nodded and leaned into the warm caress. "Yes," he whispered, sighing softly as he nuzzled the doctor's cheek. Closing his eyes, he delighted in the feel of Muraki's lips tenderly nibbling his neck.

Muraki tightened his embrace. "It's a lovely night, ne?" he asked quietly.

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned fully against the doctor's chest.

"Yes, it is. I've never seen so many stars," Tsuzuki whispered back.

Muraki nodded. "Neither have I," he agreed. "I can't help but think that perhaps the heavens have deemed this to be an enchanted night."

"Is that so?" Tsuzuki responded lightly. Despite his light tone, the brunette's heart thumped harder. An enchanted night? A night where anything could happen?  
A night where he could freely indulge in his desires? No guilt, no regrets?

He closed his eyes. "Yes," he thought. "An enchanted night." Slowly he turned his head to softly kiss Muraki's warm cheek.

Muraki went still as he felt the brunette's lips tenderly graze his cheek. His eyes slid shut as he relished Tsuzuki's gentle assault on his skin. Biting his lip, he resisted the urge to laugh as the feathery soft kisses were proving to be quite ticklish.

But a gasp gave way instead when sharp teeth sank into the side of his neck, immediately followed by soothing laps of a velvet tongue.

Muraki growled, turning Tsuzuki to face him. Startled, Tsuzuki stared up at the doctor, purple eyes all wide and blinking innocently.

"M-Muraki?"

Slowly, Muraki brought his hand to tilt Tsuzuki's delicate chin up. He drank in the vibrant violet eyes framed by thick lashes and slender brows. Gently, he stroked his thumb across Tsuzuki's cheek savoring the smoothness of the tender flesh.

Muraki brought his face closer to Tsuzuki's, pleased to hear the brunette's breath hitch in his throat. Gazing at Tsuzuki with half-lidded eyes, he leaned even closer, letting his lips brush with his beloved's whispering seductively, "Yes, Tsuzuki-san. An enchanted night, indeed."

Tsuzuki's heart skipped several beats as the pale doctor gently stroked his cheek. He was mesmorized by the glittering silver eyes that seemed to reflect the many stars twinkling in the deep night sky. His knees weakened as Muraki skimmed his lips and a silky tongue teased the bottom one. The brunette parted his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss and taste more, but Muraki had something else in mind.

Instead, the doctor lifted the dark head slightly to better nibble and lick the corner of Tsuzuki's mouth. He softly nipped along the smooth chin and cheek, trailing more butterfly caresses along jaw and temple.

Despite the feathery, light touches, Tsuzuki was panting and flushed. Moving his head this way and that as Muraki dragged his lips over his features, he bit his lip,  
stifling a moan. Unable to hold back, he sighed Muraki's name and leaned closer to the strong pale frame. Muraki wrapped his arms around the slender body, holding the guardian close.

"Tsuzuki-san," he murmured, nuzzling the dark brown strands.

It was a side of the doctor Tsuzuki hadn't seen. He had expected a frantic and savage coupling much like their first time, not that he'd object to that.

_But now_, he thought as he snuggled closer, his head on Muraki's chest. He heard the strong, steady heartbeat and felt strong fingers stroke his hair and back.

_Now, he's so gentle_, he mused. _And it's nice_.

Just then, a loud rumble broke through the tranquil atmosphere. Muraki blinked as Tsuzuki groaned and buried his face in the doctor's chest, mortified that his stomach decided to choose this time to make itself heard.

Muraki laughed, ruffling his hair, "I take it that you're ready for dinner?"

Tsuzuki merely nodded, too embarrassed to look up.

"Then, shall we?" the doctor released Tsuzuki from his embrace, amused when the brunette again nodded, ducking his head to avoid looking at him

_More?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. Wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy!

**A New Year, A New Beginning**

The doctor led Tsuzuki inside to the dining room, stepping aside to let the brunette enter first. Tsuzuki goggled in amazement at the lavishly decorated room. Candles and red roses seemed to be everywhere giving the large, airy space a romantic glow. A large mahagony table stood at the center, laden with two place settings of delicate bone china plates, bowls, teacups and saucers. Flowers of every vibrant hue and tall white candles adorned the center causing the crystal wine goblets to sparkle and lend even more dazzle to an already spectacular setting.

Muraki brushed against Tsuzuki's side. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. Suddenly, Tsuzuki's opinion mattered very much to the doctor.

"It's so wonderful," Tsuzuki awed. "You've must have gone to so much trouble."

Relieved, the doctor smiled. "No trouble, Tsuzuki-san. I want this night to be perfect."

He proceeded to pull out a heavy chair for the brunette, making sure he was comfortable and took the seat to Tsuzuki's right at the head of the table.

No sooner had they settled into their seats, a servant appeared holding a bottle of wine. Tsuzuki started, wondering if the man had been waiting by the door all this time.

The stoic butler held the bottle up to the doctor for inspection. Muraki looked it over leisurely. Satisfied, he gave a sharp nod. Expertly the butler uncorked the bottle, neatly pouring a small amount of the dark red liquor into Muraki's glass. Muraki picked it up and swirled the contents, bringing the goblet at eye level. Tipping it, he took a sip and after a moment, he smiled.

"Excellent," Muraki declared.

Tsuzuki exhaled, relieved the wine had passed muster, although he didn't understand why go through such an elaborate ritual. All wines tasted good to him. The butler poured both men's glasses, then disappeared from wence he came.

The doctor held up his glass. "To a most enchanted evening, Tsuzuki-san," he announced, silver eyes dancing.

The brunette blushed slightly and clinked his glass with Muraki's.

"An enchanted evening," he murmured. Tsuzuki took a tentative sip. Delicious! He tipped it further,  
swallowing more. The doctor quirked a silver brow, but was nonetheless pleased to see that the brunette enjoyed it so.

Muraki engaged in conversation. "How was your Christmas, Tsuzuki-san? Did you receive a lot of gifts?"

"Oh, yes! And all my favorite desserts, too! Our Christmas tree is still up. We took such a long time to completly decorate the office, but it looks great. Tatsumi was a bit stingy with the budget, as usual, but we managed to pull it off. We just covered the place with colored lights, candy canes, mistletoe -- " Tsuzuki stopped. Suddenly, images of the silver blonde kissing him passionately under said mistletoe flooded his mind.

Muraki looked at him quizzically. "Yes, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki swallowed, "Umm, yes. Well, Meifu was decorated really nice," he grabbed his glass and gulped at it, hoping to blame the redness of his cheeks on the liquor.

Muraki smirked. He knew full well why the Shinigami faltered. He, too, never looked at mistletoe in quite the same way! As much as he enjoyed teasing Tsuzuki, he decided to let him off the hook, just this once.

"I'm glad your Christmas was an enjoyable one, Tsuzuki-san," he replied.

"Was yours?" the brunette queried.

Muraki's glass halted halfway up to his lips. "Yes, it was, thank you," he murmured as he took a sip from the rim.

Tsuzuki bit his lip unsure if he should proceed, but he was extremly curious and it must have shown on his face because the doctor asked, "What is it, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Well, I just wondered how you spent your Christmas. Did you go anywhere or stay here or visit anyone?" the brunette pressed.

Muraki calmly took another sip, carefully setting the glass down. "I went to one of my other residences and spent a relaxing Christmas there. By myself."

"Oh," Tsuzuki hesitated. "It-it must have been a bit lonely."

Although Muraki appeared calm, inside his heart gave a sharp squeeze at being told that he was lonely. On impulse he was ready to defend himself, to say he wasn't lonely, not in the least! But looking into those beautiful violet eyes and Muraki felt himself breaking, not wanting to put up a facade, not to this man.

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san," he said quietly. "It was a bit lonely." He tried to smile, but could only manage a weak shadow of one.

Tsuzuki heart instantly went out to the doctor. Impulsively, he reached for Muraki's hand, giving it a hard squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Muraki," he sympathized, hating to see the usually confident doctor, saddened. It pained Tsuzuki to think of Muraki sitting all alone in a big empty house, sipping his wine and staring sadly into a brightly lit fireplace. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he struggled to say so much more.

But the butler took that moment to enter again with two covered plates. Tsuzuki took his hand away from Muraki's as the servant set his plate in front of him. With a flourish, the covers were taken away revealing the steaming entree. Tsuzuki inhaled a delicious aroma of savory spices and his mouth began to water.

Muraki went back to playing host. "Ah, good. I do hope you enjoy 'pheasant under glass', Tsuzuki-san. It's a favorite of mine," he replied as he picked up his fork.

Tsuzuki nodded and immediately dug right in. It was good! The meat was moist and succulent; the potatoes were fluffy and buttery; and the assorted vegetables, crisp. Tsuzuki rarely indulged in such delicious fare as this so he delighted in the different flavors dancing on his tongue.

The conversation then steered to more topical subjects: books, movies, restaurants. More and more Tsuzuki began to feel relaxed and even regaled Muraki about Watari's latest disaster in the lab that morning.

"And Watari's hair turned bright blue! Poor Tatsumi was covered in soot, waving his fist and chasing after Watari, a bright blue streak all over Meifu!" Tsuzuki clutched his sides, laughing at the memory.

Muraki laughed heartedly as well, wiping at his eyes. Soon the brunette leaned against his chair, patting his stomach appreciatively. "That was great!"

Muraki dabbed at the corner of his mouth with the cloth napkin. "I hope you saved room for dessert, Tsuzuki-san."

"Absolutely!" Actually, if Tsuzuki had it his way, he'd have started with dessert first.

Right on cue, the butler returned carrying two small dishes. The guardian practically squealed with joy at the chocolate confection.

"Dark chocolate mousse topped with raspberry cream. I hope it is to your liking," the doctor stifled a snicker at the sight of Tsuzuki's purple eyes wide as saucers. Picking up his spoon, the doctor glanced at the brunette pointedly. Tsuzuki took it as a signal and grabbed at his own spoon. Muraki gently scooped a small portion, while at the same time, Tsuzuki dug into his. Both men sighed at the rich, velvety texture melting in their mouths. And the raspberry cream was to die for!

Having finished, both men stood, cueing the butler to begin clearing the dishes.

"That will be all, Sakaki. I won't be requiring your services for the rest of the evening. You may go," Muraki instructed.

"Very good, sir. Good night," Sakaki bowed, cleared the rest of the china and promptly took his leave.

"This way, please, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki guided the Shinigami through the large house to an elegant sitting room. A cheerful fire was glowing in the massive marble hearth. Bookcases of dark wood stood from floor to ceiling on one side of a wall, Japanese silk screens in subtle hues of red, gold, and black against another wall. Tsuzuki turned this way and that, taking in the intimate setting.

"Tsuzuki-san," the doctor called softly. The brunette turned to see the pale man stretch out his hand to him, standing by a cream-colored loveseat situated in front of the crackling fireside. Shyly, Tsuzuki walked up, reaching toward the doctor and took ahold of the firm hand. Muraki smiled, pulling the brunette next to him, and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's lean form.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but breath a contented sigh as he laid his head on the doctor's broad chest.  
He quietly breathed in Muraki's distinctive scent of faint roses and sandlewood, so unique.

Muraki's fingers played with dark, silkly strands. "Are you enjoying the evening, Tsuzuki-san" he asked softly.

The guardian nodded. "Very much," he confessed. It was turning out to be a perfect evening. The doctor's lavish and tender attention, the sumptuous food, the heady wine; Tsuzuki had never received such pampering. Muraki was being remarkably attentive. Suddenly, Tsuzuki remembered their conversaion earlier at dinner. "He's lonely," he thought sorrowfully.

"Muraki?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked, combing his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Are -- are you often lonely?" he asked quietly.

The doctor's fingers stilled, tensing a bit. He let out a soft sigh. "I have my practice, which occupies a great deal of my time. There are meetings, conferences that also keep me quite busy. In fact -- " Muraki paused, keenly aware of how weak the explaination sounded. Didn't he promise himself to be more open with the violet-eyed man?

Tsuzuki lifted his head to gaze up at him. Stunned, Muraki found himself drowning in limpid violet pools of shimmering unshed tears.

"Muraki," the brunette whispered.

The doctor, fascinated at the violet orbs swimming, shimmering like vibrant amethysts, lifted his hand and gently stroked the smooth cheek.

"Tsuzuki-san...are these tears for me?" he wondered.

Tsuzuki swallowed, the doctor watched as a tear made a path down the brunette's cheek and drip down his delicate chin. Unable to resist, Muraki closed the gap between them, capturing Tsuzuki's mouth in his. With a moan, the brunette's eyes slid shut, causing more of the hot wetness to spill down his cheeks. Upon tasting the salty moisture, the doctor groaned softly and shifted in his seat to fully gather the smaller man in his arms. Deepening the kiss, he twined his tongue around Tsuzuki's and gently sucked at the firm muscle. Tsuzuki shivered, eagerly matching stroke for stroke.

Thus, for several minutes Muraki continued his sensuous assault, relentlessly feasting on the brunette's sweet mouth and succeeding in driving Tsuzuki mad with want. His silver head lifted to draw a breath, only to plunge back down and begin anew. Tsuzuki, growing incredibly hard, began thrusting his hips a little, making his need known.

Muraki broke away, panting harshly. Cradling Tsuzuki's face gently in both hands, his silver gaze scanned the brunette's flushed features.

"Come with me," he whispered hoarsly.

Speechless, Tsuzuki could only manage a nod. Reluctantly, Muraki untangled himself from the guardian's arms. Much as he wanted to continue and make passionate love to the Shinigami then and there, the doctor had other plans.

He stood up, reaching down to pull Tsuzuki to his feet. Smiling, he stroked the smooth cheek, then took his hand, leading him out of the room. Tsuzuki had all he could do to keep up with the pale man's long strides, his legs being a bit wobbly from their heated makeout session. Not to mention the rapidly forming erection making itself painfully known.

Muraki led the brunette to an opulent bedroom glowing with candlelight. Releasing his hand, he walked to the middle of the suite, then turned and faced him.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Lemon in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. Wish I did.

A/N: Okay, it's lemon time! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Again that evening, Tsuzuki was amazed by the romantic atmosphere. Red roses graced every corner of space, white candles were lit here and there lending an air of romance. A large picture window revealed the starry night sky. And in the middle of it all, the largest bed Tsuzuki had even seen.

Made of dark mahagony, it looked as though it could sleep eight people easily. A multitude of different sized pillows were piled at the headboard, midnight black and burgundy silk sheets were folded back, all framed by an ornate four-poster canopy.

Tsuzuki took a small step forward and stopped, feeling something underneath his feet. He looked down to see red rose petals scattered and trailing up to the elaborate bed. More fragrant petals contrasted the black and red silk sheets. Tsuzuki looked at the doctor in wonder. Muraki removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Turning back, he slowly peeled off his dark tux jacket, dropping it behind him, next the tie. Then the silver-haired man pulled his silk shirt out of his trousers and began unbuttoning it, his heated gaze locked with Tsuzuki's own.

The brunette watched, hypnotized as an ivory muscular chest was leisurely revealed, inch by inch. When the last button was undone, Muraki smiled, holding out his arms to him.

"Come to me, Tsuzuki-san," the beautiful angel beckoned softly.

Trance-like, Tsuzuki approached the tall figure and was instantly swept up in strong arms and a searing kiss. The Shinigami grabbed at the back of Muraki's silk shirt, insistently tugging at the material. The doctor broke away, smiling.

"You as well, Tsuzuki-san," with that, Muraki peeled the brunette's black jacket and purple bow tie, dropping it next to his. Tsuzuki bit back a moan of frustration as the doctor seemed to take his time at unbuttoning the crisp shirt. Finally, the material was cast aside and Muraki drank in the heart-stopping display of the smooth sculpted chest and flat abdomen.

Pulling Tsuzuki against him, he kissed the brunette's neck whispering huskily, "I want you." Muraki picked up the guardian effortlessly and laid him out on the massive bed. Tsuzuki stared up, arms outstetched, eager to press the pale naked chest to his own.

"Lovely," the doctor breathed, nestling his naked chest on top of the guardian's. Plundering his lover's mouth, Muraki made quick work of Tsuzuki's slacks, tossing them to the side. His hungry eyes roved over the lightly muscled body, licking his lips at the gorgeous view of Tsuzuki's stiff cock, jutting proudly. Tsuzuki, in turn, grabbed at the doctor's pants, pulling and tugging until they were mercifully off. The doctor's own engorged cock sprang free and the brunette shivered at the sight, remembering how heavenly it felt filling him the last time.

With passionate moans and pants, both men grappled for each other, rolling over and over on the soft mattress, naked limbs intertwined, slick erections grinding. Tsuzuki managed to roll on top of Muraki, pinning the doctor firmly.

"P-please," he panted, chest heaving. "L-let me," he groaned as Muraki's roving hands cupped his buttocks, squeezing hard.

"Let you what, Tsuzuki-san?" the doctor rasped. He tried to catch the guardian's mouth with his, but Tsuzuki turned his head, causing the doctor to press his parted lips against his throat instead. Tsuzuki refused to be distracted from what he desired.

He groaned again. "I want--I want...oh!" His eyes widened as Muraki licked and bit at his throat while pale hands stroked and caressed him everywhere.

"Want what?" Muraki pressed, continuing his assault on Tsuzuki's feverish body.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuzuki tried again. "I want to-to taste you. Please," he gasped.

Muraki stilled, his mouth against Tsuzuki's neck.

"You want to taste me?" he breathed, his heart pounding against his ribs.

The brunette nodded. "Yes. I want -- I want to give you pleasure. Make you feel good."

Muraki shuddered, hot blood rushed to his groin, collecting, and swelling his cock even more. It wasn't exactly how he planned it; this night was meant to worship and adore Tsuzuki, but gazing into lust-filled violet-eyes and Muraki was helpless to resist.

Falling back onto the bed, eyes smouldering, he surrendered.

Tsuzuki swallowed. Although it was something he often fantasized doing to the doctor and now that he had declared his desire at last, he was nervous. This was his first time and he wanted to please. What if Muraki comments on his lack of experience and is disappointed?

Muraki, sensing his nervousness, reached up to gently stroke the brunette's cheek.

"Tsuzuki-san. Show me," the doctor smiled encouragingly. "Show me how much you want me."

Tsuzuki brightened. He could do that. He turned his head to press a kiss to the palm, then leaned down to place a gentle peck on pale lips.

Muraki settled down amongst the satin sheets, eyes heavy lidded, impatient for his lover to begin.

The guardian lifted his dark head, hungry eyes roving over smooth ivory skin, rose petals caught in silver hair, platinum eyes scorched with desire, pale cheeks flushed with heat.

"Beautiful," Tsuzuki whispered, lowering his head and placing hot kiss after hot kiss along the smooth alabaster shoulders and chest.

Muraki groaned, tangling his fingers in dark strands. Tsuzuki settled himself between the doctor's muscular thighs, pressing their stiff cocks together and focused on the pale pink nipples in front of him. Curiously, he touched the tip of his tongue to the hard peak. Emboldened upon hearing the low groan, he swiped his tongue harder against the nub.

"Mmmm," Tsuzuki couldn't help but vocalize this new sensation. He closed his eyes and attacked a nipple, suckling and biting, marveling at the rough crinkly texture. His fingers tugged at its twin, pinching at the rock hard bud.

The doctor was in agony. Sweet, blissful agony. How could he hold out from Tsuzuki's maddening assault on his feverish body? He wanted his control, he wanted release. But it was his fantasy come true when Tsuzuki had declared his desire to taste him. Now, he was being erotically tortured by the innocent Shinigami who had no idea that his artless caresses and kisses were driving him mad. His erection was swelling harder by the minute. He prayed Tsuzuki would show mercy quickly.

Tsuzuki, unaware of the doctor's torment, continue to lick and bite down the pale, muscular body, hungry to taste more. He nibbled at each rib bone, running his lips along each concave slowly. He then moved on the quivering naval, pressing open-mouthed kisses and lapping at the perspiration dewing there. The Shinigami shifted his body lower.

"Mmmm, you...taste salty...sweet," Tsuzuki couldn't make up his mind which, deciding he needed to taste more to be sure. Much to the doctor's chagrin.

"Tsuzuki-san," the silver blonde pleaded. "Doesn't he see how hard I am?" Muraki thought frantically.

The brunette lifted his head confused.

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki widened his thighs, prominently displaying a weeping erection. "Now. Taste me."

Tsuzuki flushed, so intent was he on savoring the beautiful body, he neglected Muraki's needs. Muraki smiled, "You're wonderful. You drive me wild, Tsuzuki-san."

The guardian smiled back. He wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft, stroking it lightly. Suckling at the crown, lapping at the moisture dribbling from the slit he closed his eyes as he relished the salty, bitter taste. Experimentally, he ran his tongue up and down the thick shaft, planting open-mouthed kisses at the satin-smooth length.

Muraki delirious with lust, panted, moaned, sweat beading his forehead and chest. "So good...Tsuzuki-san...ahhhh!"

He thrust his fingers into dark hair, thrusting his hips.

It was highly arousing for the brunette as well. The unflappable Dr. Kazutaka Muraki thrashing with wild abandon on the rose-covered silk sheets in the throes of rapture and that, he, Tsuzuki, was the one to bring him to such a fevered pitch. The sight caused his own cock to swell and bob against his belly.

Eager to see the pale angel reach his climax, Tsuzuki sucked at the straining length greedily, mercilessly. Using both hands to pump, he swallowed down as much of the pulsing shaft as he could, precome oozing as Tsuzuki raised his head to draw breath. He slowly licked up the excess liquid, drinking it down. The salty/sweet essence was intoxicating, nothing Tsuzuki had ever experienced. More delicious than any dessert, he concluded.

"Mmmm, Muraki...come...please," Tsuzuki managed, between mouthfuls of flesh. Picking up the pace he continued to pump and suck frantically at the engorged cock.

The vision of the naked, dark-haired beauty sucking on him so wantonly, pushed Muraki over the edge. Screaming Tsuzuki's name, his climax provided the much-needed sweet release. Streams of white, milkly fluid shot into Tsuzuki's waiting mouth. The brunette's lips sealed around the crown, swallowing as much as he was able of the thick cream, the excess dripping down his chin. Muraki's glistening body bucked and shook as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. Spent, he fell back against the matress, panting heavily. Tsuzuki continued to pump and suck at the softening cock, hoping to draw out more of the pearly essence.

Satisifed, he made his way up the trembling pale body, softly nibbling prominent hip bones, biting at the heaving abdomen and chest. Finally, he stared into half-lidded, adoring silver eyes. With a growl, Muraki gathered Tsuzuki in a fierce embrace, smothering the swollen lips, tasting himself. Tsuzuki groaned, returning the blistering kiss.

"You were magnificent, Tsuzuki-san," the doctor breathed, kissing his lover's damp brow. "So unexpectedly wonderful. You cannot tell me that that was your first time."

Tsuzuki buried his face at the side of the doctor's throat, hot with embarassement.

"It was," he muttered.

Muraki chuckled, holding his lover closer. "Ah, natural talent, then. I look forward to teaching you how to hone that 'natural talent.'"

Tsuzuki groaned.

"Speaking of which," the doctor whispered, feeling the guardian's hard cock rubbing against his thigh. "Now is as good as time as any to start your first lesson."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Maybe that wasn't such a great place to stop. Gomen!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. Wish I did. But I do own this! YAY! 

A/N: I am SO sorry for delaying! Life got ahold of me and wouldn't leave me alone! But, I was determined to hammer this out. Also, I was eager to see how this would turn out! R&R, please and I'll give you cookies! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Tusuzki raised his head. "Lesson?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san. Pay close attention to what I do," Muraki's eyes twinkled mischievously as he nudged the puzzled guardian upright. "Straddle my chest," he ordered.

Violet eyes widened. "Your chest?"

Silver eyes glinted lustfully. "Yes, Tsuzuki-san. My turn to taste you."

Tsuzuki's heart thumped triple time as he quickly scrambled upright,  
placing each knee alongside the silver blonde's head, his stiff erection hovering over Muraki's lips.

Muraki slid his large hands over the brunette's thighs, his touch easy and gentle, skimming over the tanned skin. Tsuzuki swallowed hard, waiting in eager anticipation, a bead of sweat running down his temple. The doctor lifted desire-hazed eyes as his fingers dug into the solid flesh, taking a bruising grip, full of possessive intent. Tsuzuki gasped, shivering in response to his lover's forceful declaration. Violet locked with hungry silver, several heartbeats passed, the doctor's hold unyielding.

Lust sparked along the Shinigami's nerve endings, his blood drumming loudly in his ears. He wanted Muraki, wanted Muraki's mouth on him. The pleasure was too glorious to be denied. And the fact that Muraki was so incredibly sexy, didn't hurt matters either! Biting his lip, Tsuzuki gave a slight nod.

"Please."

At the raspy plea, the doctor licked his lips and without further hesitation, swallowed the slender length whole.

Tsuzuki cried out, grabbing at the silk sheets, his body arching into a perfect bow.

"Ohhhhh...Yes!" The brunette instinctively began to rock his hips.

"So...good...Uhnnn!" Waves of heat cascaded over the guardian's skin and senses, sweat tricking down his back and chest. His entire world centered on the incredible wet suction between his thighs.

Muraki feasted on his lover's heated groin, making his own sounds of bliss between the ravenous sucks and licks.

"Mmmm, scream for me...Tsuzuki."

Determined not to miss an inch, his velvet tongue lashed at the hard shaft, pausing to suckle at the hard seed-laden sacs that were pressed tightly against the brunette's body. Muraki drew one plump sac between his lips, rolling it lovingly in his mouth and relished the wailing sex-cry of his lover. Feeling the guardian's hips squirming, his fingers dug deeper into his lover's flesh to stay him.

Tsuzuki cried in frustration, trying to thrust deeper into the doctor's hot cavern but the strong hold on his thighs prevented it. His dark head tossed back, his sweaty chest heaving, his fingers fisted at the sheets. He was utterly shameless and he loved it.

"Please...Muraki...Ahhhhh!" The guardian's eyes rolled back as an especially hard suck threatened to send him over the edge.

The silver blonde blindly reached one hand up for Tsuzuki's panting mouth, pressing his fingers against the soft lips. Without thinking, Tsuzuki moaned and drew the invading fingers in, sucking them rhythmically. The doctor closed his eyes tightly, moaning around his mouthful of flesh, reveling at how deliciously Tsuzuki sucked and lapped. He withdrew, ignoring Tsuzuki's groan of protest and slid his hand along his lover's twitching buttocks, nudging his saliva-slicked digits into the tight entrance, probing, all the while devouring his lover's cock.

Panting mindlessly, the brunette was vaguely aware of a hand sliding behind his hips. Only when he feels something penetrating into his inner sanctum, does he register another assault.

_What is he doing?!_

Barely had the thought crossed his sex-induced brain, when the digit began to delve deep. Gasping, Tsuzuki became aware how the thick the pentration had become when suddenly a sharp electric jolt of pleasure shot through his groin.

Tusuzki screamed in abandon, his beautiful body jerking helplessly as wicked fingers worked furiously, stroking the bundle of nerves deep within his hot passage. Soon, the double assault proved too much, the brunette howled Muraki's name, his vision blinded white. Throwing his head back, his naked, glistening body snapped tautly. The doctor continued to hold the convulsing body firmly while he deeply drank the warm salty liquid, milking every drop from the pulsing shaft.

"Mmmm, Tsuzuki-san, give me more," his pale lover encouraged, lapping up the sticky essence.

Tsuzuki cried, whimpered, and moaned his as he experienced the doctor's relentless mouth latched onto his softening cock, determined to suck him dry. At last, when the doctor was satisfied that Tsuzuki was indeed spent of his rich nectar, he pulled his trembling lover into his strong arms, ravishing his face with kisses.

"Tsuzuki-san. My beautiful Tsuzuki-san," Muraki purred.

Gazing up with dazed violet eyes, the brunette smiled dreamily at his pale lover.

"Muraki," he rasped before his mouth was promptly smothered by pale swollen lips, the doctor's tongue twining with his.

Lifting his head, Muraki brushed back the damp bangs from his beloved's softened face, smiling.

"I trust you paid attention to your lesson, Tsuzuki-san?" he teased.

Tsuzuki blinked. Blushing, he bit his lip. "Well, no. It -- it was kind of hard to concentrate" he suddenly grinned. "Maybe -- maybe another lesson?" he ventured shyly.

Tightening his embrace, Muraki's body shook with quiet laughter. Pulling Tsuzuki's lean form to lay half-way on top of him, their long legs intertwined, he whispered knowingly, "Of course."

Sighing softly, the doctor caressed his lover's lean frame, nuzzling dark hair and stroking his damp back.

Tsuzuki responded in kind, his hands gliding up the doctor's muscular back, his fingers playing with silky strands of silver. Tsuzuki was reminded of that fateful Christmas Eve when those same warm feelings of contentment bathed over him. He snuggled deeper into Muraki's arms, his face buried in the crook of the doctor's long throat.

Tsuzuki grinned a bit, remembering how Muraki reacted when he expressed his desire to pleasure him. Muraki was surprised, to say the least!  
All sorts of wicked ideas crept into the brunette's mind of other ways he could render the doctor speechless. Maybe a full-body massage or feeding him chocolate-covered strawberries.

_Those would be good starts_, the guardian thought playfully. Tsuzuki grinned wider at the erotic images that were vividly flashing in his mind.

Peering down, Muraki noticed Tsuzuki's mad grin. "Tsuzuki-san? What are you thinking?"

The brunette shook his head as he was somewhat shy about revealing anything sexual to the worldly, sophisticated man.

"Umm, just about work," Tsuzuki winced, groaning inwardly at the lame explanation.

"Work?" Muraki wasn't fooled. "It must have been quite amusing to make you smile like that."

"Well, umm, I was thinking about Watari and his blue hair and the mess he made and how Tatsumi looked covered head to foot in black soot and ummm," the brunette babbled, blushing and wishing he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I see. Thinking of work when you could be thinking of ways to pleasure me," the doctor calmly replied.

The brunette's jaw dropped. He pulled away from Muraki's embrace to confront him, using outraged indignation to cover up his embarrasement.

"What!? No way! I mean, well, what kind of -- I wasn't thinking anything like that at all!" Tsuzuki sputtered, his violet eyes flashing with annoyance.

_Damn! He can read minds!_

The pale doctor chuckled at how adorably flustered his lover looked. He reached up to stroke Tsuzuki's reddened cheek.

"Shh. Don't upset yourself, Tsuzuki-san. I will be more than happy to teach you all sorts of delicious techniques in the future. Now, come here and keep me warm," Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's waist to pull him back down.

Mollified, Tsuzuki allowed himself to curl next to the muscular pale form.

_Future?_

A future with Muraki. What would that mean exactly? To be wined and dined and treated so lovingly, just like tonight? Tsuzuki's heart warmed to the idea. Quiet evenings by the fire, dinners full of interesting conversation and delectable desserts. Perhaps strolls through the garden and star gazing. Tsuzuki smiled softly at the idyllic scene.

Then there was the sex. Nights of endless erotic pleasures, to be taught how to best delight the sexy doctor. Nights of Muraki taking him again and again in all sorts of sensual ways. Tsuzuki blushed hotly and squirmed a bit just thinking of it.

But, how often? How often would they get together? Once, twice a week? And only for sex? Is that what the doctor really wanted from Tsuzuki? To sate his physical appetities once or twice a week or month or whenever the doctor felt the urge?

Tsuzuki frowned. No! He couldn't agree to that kind of an arrangement! To just be used as some kind of sexual plaything, to be used by Muraki's whims only to be tossed aside when the doctor grew bored!

Sudden tears pricked Tsuzuki's eyes. He blinked them back furiously.

He didn't want that! He wanted gentle embraces, tender kisses, sweet words, and loving concern. Love? From Muraki? Tsuzuki bit his lip at that. What kind of love could the doctor offer? It can't just be about sex! Tsuzuki despaired.

Muraki, unaware of his lover's troubled thoughts, was happily thinking of what he would serve his beloved for breakfast the next morning. Thick, Belgian waffles with strawberries and warm syrup, he decided. Perhaps hot chocolate with large dallops of whipped cream. Yes, that would be perfect.

The doctor began to making plans of his own with his beloved. There would be candlelight suppers, nights on the town, extravagant restaurants, and dancing!

Muraki smiled at the thought of swaying with Tsuzuki under a canopy of a million stars, romantic music drifting in the background. He would clothe his Tsuzuki from head to foot in elegant suits, decadent coats, and silk shirts to properly attire his beloved. And all manner of accessories to best accentuate the divine loveliness that is Tsuzuki.

Muraki could hardly wait to surprise and shower Tsuzuki with gifts of love and affection. There was no question in his mind that the brunette wouldn't be pleased and delighted.

Muraki closed eyes, adoring the feel of Tsuzuki in his arms. So many nights of dreaming and planning and loneliness. And tonight, by the miracle of the moon and stars aligning in just the right place, the guardian had willingly come to him.

_Did Tsuzuki notice how lovingly he was cared for? That it could be like this for so many more nights?_

Tonight could put an end to their mutual loneliness and pain. Tonight could be a new beginning of happiness and serenity. And...love.

_Was Tsuzuki willing to take that chance? To stand up to his friends and be with me?_

Muraki had long ago made the decision to do whatever it took to gain Tsuzuki's complete trust and, perhaps, one day, his love.

_Anything._ _Anything he asks of me, I will do_.

Just then, Tsuzuki let out a small sob and pushed himself away from the doctor's body.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked startled at the guardian's abruptness.

The brunette quickly turned to his other side, his back towards his pale lover.

"Tsuzuki-san, what's wrong?" Muraki was bewildered by his lover's sudden change of mood.

_What's happened? he thought. One minute Tsuzuki was warm and content and smiling in my arms and now he pushes me away. Why?_

"Are you ill?" the doctor asked worridly, his hand reaching out to gently stroke Tsuzuki's back.

Tsuzuki flinched and scooted away from the distracting touch.

"No," he muttered.

_I'm being foolish,_ he thought despairingly._ But I can't help it! Muraki doesn't care for me that way_!

Not to be put off, the doctor pulled closer.

"Are you thinking of work again?" he teased gently, hoping to make Tsuzuki smile again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Watari's hair will go back to normal soon." His light tone betraying the rising feeling of panic growing in his chest at the way Tsuzuki rejected his caress.

With a soft cry, Tsuzuki suddenly sat up. Muraki's heart knocked against his ribs. Swallowing, he watched the brunette's tense form in the semi-darkness. Silence, but for the muffled ticking of the clock in the hall and the doctor waited, afraid to prod Tsuzuki, to have the brunette run from the room, run from him.

_Does he regret being with me? Does he hate me still?_

Muraki's heart sank, the lump in his throat becoming thicker.

Slowly, so as not to startle the brunette, he pulled himself up to sit behind Tsuzuki.

"Tell me," Muraki asked softly. He didn't make a move to touch Tsuzuki. He waited and held his breath, bracing himself.

Several tense moments passed before the Shinigami spoke. But Muraki didn't move a muscle, his entire focus on Tsuzuki's form.

A faltering voice broke the thick silence. "Muraki," the brunette paused.

Even though the guardian couldn't see, Muraki nodded.

"Muraki, what did you expect when I decided to accept your invitation?" he whispered, his tear-blurred eyes stared at the starry night sky, the soft light streaming through the large, French windows.

The doctor barely heard the words and when he did, he blinked. He risked scooting himself closer to his lover's naked back. Answering carefully, softly.

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san. Not expected. Hoped. I had hoped you would accept my invitation to dinner. I hadn't expected to see you standing outside my door looking so beautiful," taking a chance, he leaned his chest against the guardian's back, his voice low and seductive.

"I had hoped you would sit at my table and dine with me. I hadn't expected you to be so charming and at ease and make me laugh so," pale arms slowly wrapped around the lean waist. Tsuzuki shivered, closing his eyes, a lone tear escaping.

"I had hoped we would sit by the fireside and converse pleasantly about various interests. I hadn't expected for you to care about how lonely I might be and shed tears for me," soft pale lips pressed against the honeyed skin of a smooth shoulder, nibbling. Tsuzuki bit his lip, holding back a moan, his slender brows furrowing slightly at each sweet contact.

"I had hoped to take you in my bed so that I may worship and adore your beautiful body. I hadn't expected you to voice your desires to pleasure me," fingers stroked hard nipples, one hand strayed to lightly brush the flat abdomen. Tsuzuki gasped, eyes flying open.

"Tonight surpassed all my hopes and expectations, Tsuzuki-san," words murmured seductively, warm lips against the brunette's soft ear, catching the delicate lobe between his teeth.

Tsuzuki whimpered, pulling his head away from the silver blonde's mouth. He couldn't let himself become distracted. He needed to know what the doctor expected for the future. Their future. He lowered his head to his chest. Dark bangs obscuring his sorrowful eyes.

"You've had so many affairs, I'm sure, Muraki. So, one more or less probably doesn't mean that much to you."

The doctor frowned. "Is that what you think?"

Tsuzuki shrugged. "You're sophisticated and cultured and...and experienced. Whereas I..." he swallowed, continuing. "I've risked a lot to be here, I know. But, I couldn't deny what I feel for you any longer," the brunette's head lifted slightly, his tone a bit stronger.

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki wanted to kiss him fiercely at the confession, words he had longed to hear. But the guardian's body was rigid, so he held himself back, his fingers slightly twitching.

The brunette rushed into speech. "You've pursued me for a long time. And I've given into you...and now you talk of a future, whatever that means to you. To meet a couple nights a week or month or whenever to...to meet for a quick fuck and..."

"No!" Muraki cut him off sharply. He grabbed the Shinigami's upper arm, jerking him around.

"Listen to me, Tsuzuki-san!" He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I admit that in the beginning what I felt for you was lust. I convinced myself that you meant nothing to me. I refused to let myself become entangled in anything more and that if I satisfied myself with you once or twice, I'd be free of my obsession and walk away, turn my back on you, no qualms," Muraki gritted out the confession, hating to hurt his beloved, but needing him to understand.

Tsuzuki's violet orbs watered at the weight of the doctor's words. Silver eyes softened as the doctor reached up to cup the guardian's soft cheek.

"But that Christmas Eve changed everything, Tsuzuki-san. My plan was to take you savagely and, indeed, walk away but...you were so beautifully vulnerable, so raw and wanton in your ecstasy. Your complete trust in me was breathtaking. The way you clung to me, the way you cried my name, the way your violet eyes shone like rare jewels radiating such warmth and rapture and trust. Afterwards, I realized one night with you wasn't enough, would never be enough. I wanted many more nights of such heavenly bliss. But I'm a selfish man. I also want many more days in your company, just being with you. I was...I am hopelessly bewitched by you, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki gasped, blushing deeply as he lowered his eyes at the ardent confession. Muraki leaned forward, his fingers under the brunette's chin, lifting his face to level with his own. The guardian's breath hitched at the look of sincerity written over the finely-wrought features.

"As for my so-called 'numerous' affairs. No one, mortal or immortal could ever come close to what you do to me, my beautiful Tsuzuki," the doctor's sultry voice and warm body radiated in waves that Tsuzuki couldn't help but lean closer, his cheeks stained pink.

_He's so beautiful,_ the brunette marveled. _All those things...does he mean them? Do I dare?_

Tsuzuki trembled as the pale doctor begain suckling along his shoulder and neck.

"Muraki," he groaned, he began to squirm as the doctor's featherlight touches and sweet lips began to have their effect. Muraki sensed the brunette's impatience, but continued his amorous assault. He wanted, needed Tsuzuki to verbalize his wants. It would only prove to heighten the guardian's trust in the doctor and arouse Muraki tremendously. With this in mind, the silver blond stroked Tsuzuki's back as he nibbled his neck and jaw. Between his kisses, he murmured heated words of praise and promises yet to be fulfilled.

Unable to withstand the pale doctor's unique brand of torture, Tusuzki whimpered.

"Muraki, please."

"You must tell me what you want, Tsuzuki-san. Tell me and I will give it to you. Anything you want. Only tell me," Muraki's tone seductive as he sat down, pulling the dark-haired beauty astride his lap, their hardening erections colliding against each other.

"You! I want you!" Tsuzuki cried.

Muraki shivered in response to the passionate outburst.

"You have me, my Tsuzuki-san," pulling the Shinigami's thighs wider, Muraki positioned Tsuzuki against his thick shaft. He met the wide violet gaze squarely.

"No more games, Tsuzuki-san. No more lies or pretense. Just the two of us indulging in our mutual desire for one another," he pulled the guardian against him, his face buried against Tsuzuki's smooth chest. While his mouth sought a tender nipple, his hands cupped and squeezed the firm rounded globes of the guardian's buttocks.

"Ohhh!," Tsuzuki dark head arched back, gazing up at the ceiling. His entire body turned to jelly, arms dangling limply at his sides, unable to do naught but submit to the doctor's warm hands and mouth. All he could manage was a slight bucking of his hips to rub their slick cocks against each other, heightening that delicious friction.

Muraki took his time rolling a perk bud between lips, his tongue licking the peak into hardness. His strong fingers molding and massaging the brunette's rump.

"It can be like this, Tsuzuki-san. It can be slow and sweet. This gradual build-up of heat and passion as I taste and kiss and touch every delectable inch of you," Muraki murmured as he suckled and bit the dusky bud.

"Yes...oh, yes," the guardian babbled. Muraki's low erotic purr heightening his entire focus on the doctor's mouth and hands.

Muraki brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers and bringing his hand back to Tsuzuki's twitching ass. His saliva-slicked digits sought the small opening and once found, pushed one finger deep.

The guardian sobbed and whimpered, twisting against the intrusion. Mindful of the brunette's discomfort, the doctor took pains to prepare his lover, gently pumping in time to his sucking; inserting two digits while his velvet tongue lapped at hard nipples. Upon hearing Tsuzuki's moans of pleasure, Muraki began a deliberate thrusting into the hot passage. His aim was to take Tsuzuki unhurridly. To feel every ripple and twitch and quiver of the dark-haired beauty's flesh. To hear every breathy moan and pant and cry. To gradually build layer upon layer of erotic sensation until Tsuzuki was intoxicated, drunk with lust for him.

"Yes. Let him become drunk with passion. Let him realize that only I can give this kind of pleasure," he thought as his fingers delved even deeper. He avoided the brunette's sweet spot as he didn't want to excite his lover too quickly, defeating his purpose.

Tsuzuki shook his head, marveling that his body could be aroused to such a maddening degree so quickly. Soon the slender fingers weren't enough. He wanted more, more of that delicious fullness filling him completely and pounding into him, hard and deep. Grasping the pale shoulders, he weakly pulled himself upright, his chest heaving.

"More, Muraki. I want more," he rasped, his hips thrusting harder against the fingers.

Muraki planted a few more deliberate kisses to Tsuzuki's slick chest before replying.

"You must tell me what you want, Tsuzuki-san," the doctor declared, between kisses.

Biting his lip, Tsuzuki was too far gone for modesty.

"You in me. Filling me. Taking me. Please," he felt his face flame at the brazen words, but his need was too great.

Muraki lifted his head, his heavy-lidded gaze meeting with violet, blood rushing to his already swollen cock.

He withdrew his fingers, placing both hands around the brunette's hips and lifting him, effortlessly. The slick head of his weeping erection brushed at the puckered opening before setting firmly into place. Tsuzuki groaned, welcoming the thick, hardened shaft as he slid down slowly. Tears gathering as he forced his inner muscles to relax, taking the sizable erection inch by inch.

The doctor grunted, relishing the feel of the tight passage, the anal muscles squeezing him like a wet, hot hand. Suddenly, the brunette pushed completely down, crying out as his ass slapped against the doctor's hard thighs. Tsuzuki's head fell against Muraki's shoulder, his breath in harsh pants. The doctor held the trembling man as they both adjusted to the sensation.

Soon, the Shinigami began to stir as little by little the pain began to subside. Muraki kissed his cheek and neck, his hands stroking the brunette's back to soothe him. Sighing, Tsuzuki took ahold of Muraki's shoulders and began to lift himself up, eager to experience those deep thrusts.

"No, Tsuzuki-san," the pale man dug his fingers into the tanned flesh, forcing his lover to still. "I want to make this last."

Tsuzuki violet eyes flew open, tears escaping down his cheeks, his disbelief apparent as he searched the doctor's handsome features.

"But, I want..." he whispered, squirming against the strong hands in an attempt to grind his hips, to touch that ultra-sensitive spot inside him.

"I know what you want, my Tsuzuki-san. And you shall have it. But now I want you to experience a different kind of pleasure" Muraki lips quirked slightly at the slight frown the guardian made. "And now," he whispered.

Wrapping his arms around the slender form, he buried his lips against the side of Tsuzuki's throat, grinding his groin in an easy, slow measure.

The brunette murmured in appreciation as the thick cock inside him swelled. The deliberate motion only accentuated each ripple and twitch deep inside. He combed through silk silver hair, angling his jaw to the side, all the better for Muraki to nuzzle and nip his skin.

"Tsuzuki-san, you feel so perfect, so marvelously tight," Muraki purred, his hands pressing the brunette closer, still keeping that steady rhythm.

"You...you feel perfect, too," Tsuzuki whispered, biting back a groan when he felt his rear being squeezed by large hands.

The pale man lifted his head, teeth grazing his lover's chin.

"It can be like this between us, Tsuzuki-san. This perfect bond. Perfect nights of exquisite pleasure," pale lips brushed against the brunette's, teasingly. "And you would tell me how you would want it," the deep timber of his voice, husky as he nipped a plump bottom lip.

"How...how I want it?" Tsuzuki rasped, trying hard to concentrate on what the doctor was saying, instead of the luscious pale lips, the cock moving steadily inside him.

"Hmm, yes, Tsuzuki-san," he breathed, his tongue darted out, lapping his lover's trembling lips. "Hard and fast and deep," he paused, licking his own lips slowly. "Or slow and sweet and sensuous?"

Tsuzuki panted. Muraki's words, the teasing nips, the large, roving hands, the thick erection pulsating against his inner muscles, and Tsuzuki wanted more. Grasping the doctor's hair, he ignored the sharp gasp as he pulled the silver head all the way back, his hot mouth hovering over his pale lover's thin lips.

Muraki swallowed, his adam apple moving against his long, pale throat. Heart pounding, his gaze caught in deep pools of violet, he waited.

"Slow and fast and hot and sweet. I want everything you give me. I want it all, Muraki," the brunette's mouth plundered over the doctor's, sealing it completely.

Tongues battled as the guardian's fingers pulled the silver head back further, massaging the doctor's scalp. Groaning, Muraki returned the blistering kiss, trying to pull the pink muscle deeper into his warm cavern. His hands parted Tsuzuki's ass cheeks, thrusting up his pelvis hard. The brunette helped by lifting his own hips, setting a faster motion, all the while his mouth eating at the doctor's.

Muraki grunted, gyrating their groins relentlessly, his fingers stroking the sensitive strip of skin between the brunette's cheeks. Tsuzuki tore his mouth away, gasping for air. His hips bounced frantically, his own cock drooling against the doctor's chest.

"Harder. Take me...harder!" the guardian whimpered out, spirling higher and higher.

"Yes! Anything!" the doctor buried his face against the brunette's throat as he reached for his lover's straining cock, squeezing hard.

"Uhnnnn!"

Muraki hand slammed up and down the shaft ruthlessly, his hips pounding frantically, showing no mercy. He, too, was desperate for release, that pinnacle of ecstasy that only Tsuzuki could give him. The sound of slapping skin, moans and pants and grunts, bounced against the walls of the bedroom as the two men strained against each, crying out words of encourgement.

The doctor angled Tsuzuki hips down a bit as he gave another forceful plunge. Tsuzuki eyes widened. He screamed as that sensitive button was hit again and again and again.

"Yes! Muraki!" the brunette wailed, hands gripping the doctor's shoulders for dear life, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Suddenly, his lean frame snapped taut. In the next instant, his glistening body convulsed, streams of hot white fluid coating the doctor's heaving torso. The tight squeezing of the brunette's inner muscles sent the pale doctor over, right behind Tsuzuki. Crying his lover's name, his own body spasmed helplessly to shocks of electricty pulsing throughout as his orgasm took hold. His thick seed coated his lover's insides as he tightened his hold around the brunette's slick, trembling form.

Weakened, Muraki fell back against the mattress, taking Tsuzuki with him. Tsuzuki sprawled on top of his lover with a grunt, limbs like rubber. Now and again his frame would shudder, fluid leaking slowly from his softening, twitching penis. Both sweaty chests heaved, waiting for their racing hearts to return to a semblance of normal.

A small smile graced the beautiful doctor's lips. Running his hands up and down his lover's slick back, he kissed the top of the dark head.

"Tsuzuki-san," he whispered, voice full of affection and awe.

Tsuzuki smiled in return, turning his head slightly to kiss the doctor's shoulder.

"Mmmmmm," was all he could manage, his brain too fuddled to form complete sentences, let alone a couple of words.

Languid and completely sated, both men stayed thusly for a long while, hardly moving a muscle, except for a kiss or a caress here and there.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki slender frame stiffend. He slowly lifted his head, cocking it to one side as though straining to hear.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki whispered, frowning, his heartbeat doubling.

_Does he hear something?_ He concentrated and then, there. Faint but there it was. The grandfather clock in the hall, chiming the hour. Midnight.

Tsuzuki turned back to look down on his lover. A breathtaking smile broke across his face, touching those precious amethysts, making them sparkle. Muraki's heart stopped then and there. He had never seen Tsuzuki look so radiant. So happy. Not daring to breath, he scanned the brunette's features questioningly.

"Happy New Year, Kazutaka," the dark-haired beauty whispered, his lips poised over his lover's.

Muraki's own face broke out into a wide smile, not realizing how gorgeous he looked just then to Tsuzuki. Gathering him into his arms, he brushed his lover's lips, whispering against them before claiming them:

"Happy New Year, my beloved Asato."

-------------------

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it and sorry, again, for the delay. Thanks very much to those who reviewed! Cookies for all! Hopefully, I'll get inspired to write another. Definitely Muraki/Tsuzuki themed!


End file.
